Possession
by dimlytwisting
Summary: "It's not his fault, this was my idea. I summoned you so please just let him go!" Dipper shouted at the thing that had taken Norman over. His friend's hands were tight around his collar, bringing Dipper close against his body.


A/N: This fic was originally written for a prompt on the parapines anon meme. I cannot post a link to the prompt here, but this story is also available on A03 with all links intact.

Warnings: Some mildly suggestive themes and violence

* * *

"You should see the things he thinks about you. So many wonderfully delicious things."

Norman couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He felt cold and isolated, his vision hazy. Yet there was a voice coming from his lips that was not his own. Another force moving his body. His heart stopped when the words began to register, and his vision swam into focus.

"He'd never say, oh no, he'd never do anything. Not if it would make you feel uncomfortable."

No stop please stop. Norman begged but could not wrestle control of his mouth from whatever was inside him now. He looked on helplessly as his own hands pulled his friend up off the ground by his shirt collar with strength Norman knew he did not have.

"He likes you too much. So much he's put his own feelings aside."

Norman's body trembled just slightly as he tried to gain control of himself. But the tremor stopped and his lips twisted instead into a smile.

"Poor, pathetic boy."

* * *

"I don't have a very good feeling about this." Norman said.

The night was quiet and cold. They had made their way out deep into the forest, into an area even the abundant spirits of Gravity Falls avoided. Yet Norman could feel some sort of spiritual energy. It was true it could, maybe, be a misunderstood spirit. But because Norman didn't know anything about who it was if it was vengeful like Agatha he wasn't sure if he would be able to talk it down.

And there was this feeling. Agatha at her worst hadn't felt this heavy and dark.

"It's fine, we'll be fine." Dipper replied, dismissive. "The book says this guy knows things, things that aren't written down." He pointed to the sketch in the book. The illustration showed a half-shadowed figure with chimera-like features.

"But maybe there's a reason they aren't written down." Norman replied. His sixth sense was telling him to get away from this place and the ghosts he'd met in town had warned him off coming here at all.

"It says will be fine as long as we stay in the circle." Dipper waved his hand in a cavalier kind of gesture. "But if you're really worried you can go." His voice took on a sullen tone.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Norman turned to say.

"Why not? You don't think I can do this alone?" Dipper held the book aloft and glared at Norman who brought a hand up to his own face in frustration. He wouldn't listen at all.

"It's not that I think you can't it's just that I don't want you to have to." He didn't look at Dipper as he explained quietly. If he was determined to do this then Norman was determined to be here with him to see it out.

"Well fine. Stay if you want." Norman wondered if Dipper was at all scared, though even if he was he probably wouldn't admit it.

They cleared the ground of leaves and other debris. Norman tried to follow the instructions as close as possible.

"Okay so, did you bring candles?" He asked, leaning over the book with his flashlight as he double checked the list.

"We only had these little birthday candles." Dipper explained, taking them out from his bag. Norman took them, holding them in his hands.

"These wont last very long and the wind could put them out easily." The worry had crept back into his voice.

"The directions are pretty kitschy anyway." Dipper laughed it off. "I'm not convinced it's going to work in the first place, and really the candles are just for extra /extra/ protection. So it'll be fine."

"We should still do it right." Norman said.

"We have most of what it says, the important parts." Dipper traced over the triangle and summon circle on the page with his finger. "It says fire is a last resort."

"If we were following one of your plans you wouldn't want me to just pick and choose what directions to follow…" Norman pointed out but Dipper was just humming to himself now and may or may not have heard.

Norman marked out the triangle first, where they'd be summoning the spirit to. The symbols were unfamiliar, but Norman was reminded of how close this setup was to how one might try to summon one of the seventy-two demons from the Ars Goetia.

Dipper hadn't mentioned any knowledge of demonic rituals in the past. Norman only knew about them from watching old horror movies, and that made Norman even more worried about what could go wrong if this did work because of how little they actually knew about it.

He took great care in marking the symbols exactly right, using a compass to make sure everything was facing proper directions. The summon circle took longer but soon it was all set up, with the both of them inside.

Dipper turned the page to find the words they needed.

* * *

"It's not his fault, this was my idea. I summoned you so please just let him go!" Dipper shouted at the thing that had taken Norman over. His friends hands were tight around his collar, bringing Dipper close against his body.

"Do you think it makes a difference?" The voice had a metallic screech to every syllable. It was Norman's voice, but with this other strange one overlaid.

"It's his soul that called out to me when the circle broke." Norman's eyes flashed with pale green light, and the same light seemed to mist from his lips with every word.

"Lonely, Pathetic." The words were stretched out on a breath as whatever was inside Norman brought Dipper in closer to his friend's face.

"Even as he pretends to be strong for others. Inside, just a scared the little boy afraid of his own emotions." Dipper tried to struggle from the gripping hands.

"So let him go! If you need a body use mine!" He said with a determination he was barely sure he could keep up.

"You probably wouldn't be so worried if you knew." Norman's face twisted up into an unnatural smirk. "I can feel his anguish at the mere mention of it, exquisite. "

"His body knows what it wants." The tone was hollow, traces of Norman's voice were barely there. "Even if his mind is a little too innocent to fill in many of the blanks…" Dipper tried again to pry Norman's hands from his collar but even scratching at them with his own had no effect.

"I can help him learn…" Suddenly Norman's lips were on his own.

"Well, that was a waste." Dipper sighed and slammed the book shut. They had been trying for an hour but no matter how many times Dipper repeated the words and actions in the book nothing happened, nothing appeared.

"The air feels heavier." Norman said. He had been noticing the strange feeling, like something was pressing down on them, for a little while.

"That's probably just a change in the weather." Said Dipper. "Air pressure changes, it sometimes gives Mabel nose bleeds."

Norman nodded. Norman was sure even if Dipper couldn't see something happening he would have been able to. It probably was just the weather.

"Well, better head back." Dipper stretched and yawned. It was pretty late, or early. Norman had lost track of the time a while ago.

"Maybe we should do the dismissing spell just in-" Norman stopped talking and stared straight ahead, he could have sworn…

"I've lost the page now… I don't think this was real anyway." Dipper's foot hit the edge of the circle and Norman lunged.

* * *

Dipper pushed against Norman's chest as he continued to be kissed. He was in shock, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Norman pulled away and dropped him, finally.

"Do you understand yet?" The thing laughed with Norman's mouth, lunging after him much like Norman had done before. This time to pin instead of to protect.

"Stop it, Norman wouldn't…" Dipper tried to struggle away.

"Oh no, but he wants to." It trailed Norman's mouth down Dipper's throat and nipped at his collar bone. It pinned both of Dipper's hands with one of Norman's, freeing the other to explore.

"He wants to hold you down, kiss you, touch you." It said, punctuating each word with the same action.

Dipper tried to twist away. He needed to get away from the caresses, the hand pushing up under his t-shirt. Did Norman really want to… He shook his head, refusing to think about it now. The thought was confusing his fight or flight reactions.

"He wants you to touch him, he does so himself, thinking about it." Dipper continued to struggle, trying not to react to the touches in any way.

"I thought maybe I should kill you, that would break him faster." It whispered in his ear. "But this is so much more fun, isn't it?"

Norman's nails dug into his skin and Dipper tried to focus on the pain, and not on the light touches of Norman's other hand.

His other hand that was trembling again.

"S-stop." Norman's voice, just Norman's voice this time. Dipper looked up at Norman's face, the green light was flickering, but not dispelled. The grip on his hands slackened and Dipper pulled away, backing up but not running.

"Go, I can't…" Norman brought both hands to his face. He was in pain. The effort of holding back the powerful thing inside him hurt, like it was trying to claw its way out of his insides.

"I can't just leave you here!" Dipper looked around, his eyes alighting on one of the birthday candles that had been scattered on the ground in the scuffle. Candles, fire…

"You wouldn't have gotten far anyway." The voice was back, and Dipper was suddenly pinned by the shoulders, his head hit the bark of a tree with a thunk. A pained shout escaped his mouth.

It seemed intent on finishing what it started, it slipped Norman's thigh between his own two. Dipper went slack in it's grip.

"Giving up? How boring." It laughed, nipping at his neck again and moving up to his lips. It forced open Dipper's mouth with Norman's tongue, delving deep.

Dipper brought his own hand up to Norman's hip and their mouths broke apart.

"Oh, well. I didn't know it was reciprocated." The thing laughed, sounding almost startled. It felt Norman's shock and confusion as Dipper groped him. Yet Dipper's hands on his body, moving further back, was making Norman feel…aroused.

"This could be fun too." It bit down on Dipper's earlobe, gently pressing closer with Norman's leg and feeling Dipper's own arousal."He feels so betrayed." It smirked and kissed him again.

Dipper's hands trailed back along Norman's sides and up his chest. He turned his head from the kiss.

"Oh, second thoughts?" It sneered. "But I can feel your ardour hasn't yet cooled off." It rubbed against him again with Norman's leg.

"Actually." Dipper spoke, and there was a click. "It's about to get even warmer." He brought the zippo lighter he'd taken from Norman's back pocket up between their faces.

* * *

Norman coughed, doubled over on the ground. Dipper kneeled with him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

His lighter plan had worked, in a more spectacular way then he'd expected. The green mist catching fire as the entity in side Norman screamed. His friend had fallen over as Dipper helplessly watched. Then a rush of superheated air erupted from Norman's mouth and he had doubled over, coughing.

Until that moment Dipper wasn't sure he hadn't killed him.

"We should leave." Norman said, his head still spinning from everything that had happened. It didn't feel like his body had been damaged, but he felt humiliated and used.

"You're right." Dipper responded. "I'm sorry I didn't listen…" He added, his voice quiet.

Norman just nodded.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Both Dipper's hands were on his shoulders now, and Norman felt completely awful at how much he suddenly wanted to lean up and kiss him. Now that he knew exactly what it felt like it was harder than ever not to think about.

He turned away. "I'm fine, lets just go."


End file.
